Belgium
wip ---- |languages_type = National languages |languages = Tussentaal (In Flanders) |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = Flemings, Walloons, Low Dietsch people, German-Belgians |ethnic_groups_year = |nationalities = |religion_type = |religion = Christianity (62.8%), Islam (7%), Judaism |demonym = Belgian |government_type = Federal parliamentary constitutional popular monarchy |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Philippe |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Sophie Wilmès |leader_title3 = President of Flanders |leader_name3 = Jan Jambon |leader_title4 = Presidents of Wallonia |leader_name4 = *Elio di Rupo *Pierre-Yves Jeholet |leader_title5 = President of Brussels |leader_name5 = Rudi Vervoort |leader_title6 = President of Ostbelgien |leader_name6 = Oliver Paasch |legislature = Federal Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Chamber of Representatives |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Gau of Flanders established |established_date1 = 15 June 640 |established_event2 = Principality of Stavelot-Malmedy established |established_date2 = c. 651 |established_event3 = Belgium acquired by Spain |established_date3 = 1556 |established_event4 = Personal union with Austria |established_date4 = 11 April 1713 |established_event5 = Fully annexed by Revolutionary France |established_date5 = 18 April 1802 |established_event6 = United Netherlands |established_date6 = 1815 |established_event7 = Kingdom of Belgium established |established_date7 = 21 July 1831 |established_event8 = Independence recognized by the Netherlands |established_date8 = 19 April 1839 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = Area |area_km2 = 30,689 |area_sq_mi = 11,849 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 6.5 |area_label = Area |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 11,515,793 |population_census_year = 1 November 2019 |population_density_km2 = 376 |population_density_sq_mi = 973.8 |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = US$550 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 38th |GDP_PPP_year = 2018 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = US$48,224 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 20th |GDP_nominal = US$533 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 23rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2018 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = US$46,724 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 17th |Gini = 25.6 (low) |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2018 |HDI = 0.919 (very high) |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 17th |HDI_year = 2019 |currency = Euro (€) |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = UTC+1 (CET) UTC+2 (CEST) |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .be |iso3166code = BE |calling_code = +32 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Belgium, officially the Kingdom of Belgium (Formerly known as the Southern Netherlands until 1830) is a nation in Western Europe that borders France to its south, the Netherlands to its north and Germany and Luxembourg to its east. It has a total land area of 30,689 km² (11,849 sq mi) and a population of almost 12 million, leading to a population density of 376/km² (970/sq mi) which is the 6th highest in Europe and 22nd worldwide. Belgium is a multi-ethnic and multi-lingual, highly decentralized federation comprising four very autonomous member states. Historically, Belgium and its various territories (the Southern Netherlands) have alternately been independent (Most states 640 – 1556 and 1609 – 1621, Liège 972 – 1801), ruled by foreign nations (1556 – 1609, 1621 – 1713, 1797 – 1830) or in personal unions with sizeable degrees of self-rule (1713 – 1797). After years of switches between self-rule and foreign rule (including by France, Spain, Austria and the Netherlands), the Southern Netherlands ripped themselves away from the Netherlands in 1830, shaping the Kingdom of Belgium. Today, although plagued by political and linguistic dysfunctions, a lack of faith in the authorities and high tensions between the member states, Belgium remains one of the most stable, free, democratic, developed, peaceful and advanced nations in the world. It has an advanced high-income economy and very high standards of living, quality of life, healthcare and education. Belgium is a founding member of both the EU and NATO, housing several institutions for both. (Gap is temporary until other sections are added that depend less on images) Member states Belgium comprises four states with overlapping institutions. All but one state has their own local language that defines their culture and identity. The states are: *The Flemish Nation, or Flanders, is the state in the north of Belgium, populated primarily by the ethnic group known as Flemings. The official language is Dutch, and its national language (More of a mesolect) is Tussentaal, sometimes called Verkavelingsvlaams. The core territory of the Flemish Nation, comprising most of the provinces West and East Flanders, has remained roughly consistent and united for over 1500 years since the creation of the Gau of Flanders around 745 CE. Flanders is Belgium's most advanced and globalized state, with the biggest economy and best-quality education of the country. While not the largest state in area, Flanders has the largest population, economy, GDP and global impact of Belgium. The official capital is Brussels, although this is out of the Flemish Nation's territory. Compared to Wallonia, which leans far closer to a semi-isolated version of French culture, Flanders is far more globalized in various ways. *The Wallonia-Brussels Federation, or Wallonia, is the largest state in Belgium by area, occupying almost the entire south of the country. It is populated mainly by the ethnic group known as Walloons who speak French amongst regional languages, although the Low Dietsch Zone (Which comprises the municipalities of Baelen, Blieberg, Welkenraedt, Aubel and Limburg an der Weser) next to Ostbelgien and the Flemish province of Limburg is home to the Low Dietsch ethnic group, who speak their own Low Dietsch language and have their own cultural identity. Economically and educationally, Wallonia has been lagging behind the other states of Belgium (Particularly Flanders and Ostbelgien) since the 1960's, which became the subject of frequent mockery especially by Flemings and often leads to political tensions. Wallonia is also known for its complex governance; it has two government wings, a dual presidency and two capitals (Brussels for the Community Government and Namur for the Region Government). *The German-Speaking Community of Belgium, informally referred to as Ostbelgien, East Belgium or The East Cantons, is a state in the east of Liège Province, and is unique in that the Walloon Region government exercises limited responsibilities within its territory. The core territory of Ostbelgien comprises two disconnected areas around Eupen and Sankt Vith; however, the state exercises limited authority and influence in Malmedy, Weismes, the Low Dietsch Zone and Voeren. The East Cantons are economically and educationally prosperous, second only to Flanders in overall quality of life and stability. The main language of the state is German, but Luxembourgish, French and Low Dietsch are recognized second languages. Its capital is Eupen. Unlike the other three states, Ostbelgien is generally unaffected by Belgium's political turmoil and rarely plays a major role in federal disputes. *The Brussels Capital Region is the capital district of Belgium containing Brussels, which is the capital of Belgium. Brussels itself comprises 19 constituent communes, one of which, the City of Brussels, further contains three smaller towns. The Region is officially bilingual in Dutch and French; French-speakers however, comprise the majority, with only 23% of Bruxelloises understanding Dutch. However, while explicit fluency of the language is not growing, general use of Dutch is increasing, both in fields as work and shopping and at home. Brussels houses many EU institutions (Leading to it being dubbed "the capital of the EU", although this is technically incorrect due to the EU stating it doesn't have a capital) and is known for its gastronomy, cuisine and cultural heritage. Mass immigration from Europe, Africa and the Middle East have turned Brussels into a very multicultural city. However, the city forms a major set of disputes between Flanders and Wallonia. Category:Nations Category:Sovereign countries Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Federations Category:Nations located in Europe Category:Nations where Dutch is a recognized language Category:Nations where French is a recognized language Category:Nations where German is a recognized language Category:Western world Category:EU members Category:NATO members